Secrecies
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: Lihim Espya, trained spy, is a girl on a mission. A mission that threatens the very lives of her cousins- Alexy and Armin. To make things worse- they can't know that she's a spy. That spunky redhead isn't helping either. But can she save her cousins? Even after the puzzle is solved, even after it's too late….
1. Prologue

**Author Note: I need to get my obsession checked. Thank you PetraWiggin55 for beta-ing this!**

**~CWA**

**Title: **Secrecies

**Summary:** Lihim Espya, trained spy, is a girl on a mission. A mission that threatens the very lives of her cousins- Alexy and Armin. To make things worse- they can't know that she's a spy. That spunky redhead isn't helping either. But can she save her cousins? Even after the puzzle is solved, even after it's _too late…._

**Genre: **Romance/Mystery

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim My Candy Love (Amour Sucre)_

**Notes: **Espya means Spy in Filipino and Lihim means Secret in Filipino.

**Prologue:**

**Lihim:**

I gritted my teeth in frustration. The doorbell rang and I hissed as my concentration was broken. Sighing, I set down the piece of metal that was going to be my new tech. I grabbed my gun and walked to the door. _Can never be too careful_, I thought as I looked through the peephole. Seeing a head covered with thick black hair. I shook my head and unlocked the door. I opened it and rolled my eyes,

"I'm surprised you actually rang the bell and didn't just break in."

My guest scoffed. Beneath his black hair, bright pink eyes gazed back at me. Though he died his hair a different color every month, his eyes were always the same. His excuse for the hair dying was that he never wanted any of his enemies to recognize him. That's a load of bull if you ask me- he wasn't even a field agent! It's not like he got kidnapped by the bad guys or anything. Plus they would always have been able to recognize him by the eyes. Kyle smiled.

"Now, Lee, you know I wouldn't just break into your house. I'm not that stupid."  
I returned his smile, only slightly.

"True, true. So, what brings you here? I know this isn't just a friendly visit."

He chuckled.

"Not this time anyway. D sent me here to brief you."

I nodded. He walked into my living room as I shut and relocked the door. I cocked my gun and put it in its holster. I looked around the room then pressed a button on the wall. Kyle sighed.

"Must you do that every time?"  
I shrugged,

"You never know when someone could be listening in."

Kyle shook his head.

"Okay, paranoia I understand, but you- you are just a bit _too_ paranoid."

I stuck out my tongue and he chuckled again.

"Look, here's the file and…well… I can't say you'll like it."

I grabbed the file with a raised eyebrow.

"Why won't I like it?"

"Just read it."  
And I did read it. When the purpose of my mission became apparent to me, my eyes widened in disbelief.

"The Director couldn't possibly expect me to-"

"She does and you need to."

I sighed and spoke in tune with him,  
"Because you're/I'm the only one capable of it."

I shook my head.  
"I know, I get it, but still…this is my family."

"Not only that, but a family you left behind."  
I glared at him and he shrugged, picking up a piece of candy that was in the bowl on the coffee table.

"Hey," he said, popping one into his mouth, "just saying the truth."

"I know," I said as I sighed, "I know…"

Kyle shook his head.

"Yeah I realize it's hard. After all, you haven't seen them since what- you were two? Three? Not to mention the fact that you have a new name now."

"Since I was five, actually."

I plopped down on the couch. I hated to admit it, but he had a point. A _good _point. I hadn't seen my family in _years. _Even then, it was back when I went by my old, my birth, name. When I got into the agency, which I had been trained for since practically birth, I had to get a new name. No connections to the past, hence why I had the name _Lee Smith._ Lee could be a girl's name. Besides, when I was little it was my nickname. A shortened name for _Lihim_, of sorts. But now…

"Now I have to face my past."

Kyle nodded.

"Got that right."

I winced.

"_Great, just great._ I suppose this means-"

"Undercover makeover!"

"You say it like it's a good thing."

Undercover makeovers- something we always did when I went undercover. _New name. New face. New hair. New wardrobe and incredible acting skills. _

I stood in front of the mirror. My black hair was now blue, yet a so dark that it could possiblypass for black. I never understood why in every undercover makeover Kyle made my hair some weirdcolor. I mean, my hair was naturally black, but for missions- it had been purple, blonde, pink, and every other color out there. I think it was because Kyle liked to dye his hair outrageous colors- after all he dyed it a different color every month for _safety. _Luckily, my eyes were still their silver color.

"Look at the positives," Kyle said.

"Like what," I scoffed.

"Well," Kyle said listing things on his fingers, "1. You get your real name back. 2. You don't have to act, I mean, this is your family. 3. You don't have to change your wardrobe, _much._"

I crinkled my nose.

"What's wrong with my wardrobe?"

"Lee," Kyle said, "You look like a Goth wanna-be."

I looked down at my clothes that were sitting on my bed- a full suit case with buckles already tied up and ready to go. I sighed and Kyle handed me some new clothes. The one thing I liked about Kyle was that he didn't actually care about me. I mean, he didn't look at me sexually_._ It was handy because we had to do quick changes on missions together. I never cared about his body either, so it worked. I mean, I admit, _yes he's hot,_ but he was like a big brother. Even he admitted that I'm like a little sister. The agency hated it- partners weren't supposed to get too emotionally attached. But what did they expect? We've been partners for a long time, _and_ we fit together well. I am the field agent and he's the tech guy. It clicks.

"So," I said, "where am I headed anyway?"

"Sweet Amoris, good luck."


	2. Meet the Cousins

**Chapter 1- Meet the Cousins:**

**Lihim:**

It felt good to be _free._ Well, free to a degree. At least I have my own apartment. I looked around, since I wasn't sure where I would put all my things just yet. Due to the lack of time frame given the assignment, the agency was kind enough to pay for expenses and help me move some minor stuff into the apartment. Unfortunately for them, they weren't aware that my '_minor'_ stuff included: bed, desk, laptop, clothes, gadgets, guns, weapons, knives, glass case, bookshelf, guitar, and many other pricey items. _Sucks for them_. Kyle held the box as he carried it into my new bedroom.

"Gees," he said as he set it down and popped his back, "what's in that?"

I rolled my eyes,

"You are such a geeky _wimp."_

_"_Ah," he said waving a finger, "but I'm a _fashionable _geeky wimp."

_Least he admits it._ It was true though. Kyle was fashionable (usually wearing some flashy clothing that somehow matched), but he was also a wimp. He was the techno geek of our team, and therefore he wasn't the strongest. I mean, don't get me wrong, he was strong, just not _that_ strong. I looked at the label on the box and chuckled, _there is no way my guns way that much._

"So, I'm done here?"

I nodded, seeing that all the furniture and boxes were here.

"Yeah. I'll contact you if I need you, okay?"  
Kyle nodded and headed out. I sighed, _damn it. _I thought,_ I should've kept him, he could've helped unpack._ _Ah well, a little work never hurt._

I looked at my, now, furnished apartment. I had a couch, TV, table, and a few other things in the living room like the bookshelf that held my research books. In the bedroom was my bed the white sheets and blue pillows contrasting greatly with my goth demeanor. My room also held my guitar, the glass case which held all my weapons, and a few other things. The kitchen had the normal junk. All the floors were dark wood, and all the walls were a light gray color. I was surprised that I got done so soon- it wasn't even one in the afternoon. I sighed, _now I have to go 'socialize.'_

I went to the wardrobe and grabbed some clothes. At least they weren't _too_ far off from what I wear when I am not working- which was just black jeans and some dark shirt. I crinkled my nose seeing that most of the clothes were skirts, but I've worn worse before. Heck, I've worn dressesfor the damn agency. The skirt I grabbed was black and dark red checkered with chains hanging on the right side, the shirt was a simple dark red corset-style shirt, and the shoes were something I was familiar with. They were black knee-high boots. They weren't the prissy boots either. These were sturdy, practical, yet fashionable boots.

I put on the clothes and looked in the mirror. I still wasn't used to the blue hair. At least my eyes were still natural and not contacts. Well, Kyle never wears contacts. His eyes, like the oddball he is, are pink. Not a manlypink either. They were that girly girlpink that was fuchsia or whatever.

I sighed and grabbed my cell phone. I put my guns in their hiding places, and put my knives there as well. I was never _helpless._ I looked at my cell. Finally, I sighed. I grabbed the phone book and looked at the last name, _Gene. _I bit my lip. I was a trained spy yet this…this _made me nervous._

I swallowed my fear and hit the numbers into my phone.

"_Hello,"_ a voice answered.

Suddenly I was uncertain as to what I should say. The agency said that they called my cousins (posing as social workers). Director told me that according to the _Gene's_, Lihim Espya just lost her parents and they were the only ones available. I was a bit bummed since now I have to play the _poor, sad girl. _I mean, really. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to put my acting skills on yet. At least Director told them _something_ truthful. My parents were dead, but it happened a long time ago or at least a long time to me. I bit my lip.

"_Hello,"_ the voice said again, this time I noticed that it was a female voice.  
"Uh, hi," I said a bit nervously.

I heard silence and then,

"_Is…is this Lihim?"_

I sighed in relief, thinking, _at least they remember. _

"Yeah, it's…it's little Lee, but…"

"_You're not so little anymore. This is your Aunt Kelly, I know it has been awhile… but do you remember dear?"_

I smiled, though she wouldn't see it.

"Yeah, Auntie. I remember."

"_That's good…are you in town yet? The social workers said you were getting your own apartment nearby. I suppose that's best, since you're grieving and all, but we could always make room-"  
_I was touched at her offer.

"No, it's fine…I…I wanted to umm…-"  
I wanted to hit my head on a wall, _I sound like a stuttering idiot…well, _I thought,_ I guess that works since I did 'just lose my parents.'_

"_You wanted to visit?"_

I could hear the smile in her voice and she continued.

_"It's okay dear, our address is-"_

I wrote down the address and repeated it back to her slowly.

_"Yes,"_ she replied, _"you got it. Your cousins will be happy to see you, we all are happy really. We haven't seen you in twelve years, I believe."_

I sighed,

"Yeah….Umm…what time do you-"

I heard her chuckle,

_"Oh, anytime dearie, but why don't you come over for lunch? We usually have lunch around two-"_

I glanced at the clock and nodded,

"Okay…see you at two…"

_"See you soon, little Lee."_

I smiled as we hung up on each other. Little Lee…my old nickname…I used it as my fake name, but it was different…she wasn't calling me _Lee_ as the fake _Lee,_ but Lee as in Lihim. I was surprised to realize, Ireally missed them…

I looked at the clock again, _got to go ahead and head up there. _I got in my car that I bought with the money the agency pays me and headed on my way. I wondered how Armin and Alexy were doing. As I began to worry about how lunch might unfold, I passed a clothing shop. To distract myself I convinced myself I was in need of more clothing. _Well, I do need jeans, no way am I wearing skirts the whole time._

I parked my ride and headed in. A small bell chimed as I opened the door. A strange guy greeted me. He was about my age, possibly a year older. He was wearing some rather _odd yet fashionable _clothes. However the clothing isn't what made him strange, it was his hair. Though a simple black, his hair was cut short in the back and left to be long in the front. I raised an eyebrow and he held out a hand,

"You are new, I presume? I am Leigh, owner of this fine establishment and maker of the clothes."

I shook his hand,

"Lihim Espya, but my friends," _If I had any besides Kyle, _"call me Lee for short."

He nodded,  
"Do you need any help finding anything?"

I looked around briefly,  
"No thank you, I can manage myself."

He nodded and left briskly. I sighed, _hope I didn't offend him. I don't need any more enemies. _I went over to the clothes. There was a lot of stuff. I saw a shirt I really liked along with a few other things. I sighed again, knowing that I also have to get underwear. I winced, _the one thing that Kyle and the agency doesn't shop for…I think they just like seeing my embarrassment._

Nevertheless, like the trained soldier I am, I grabbed the underwear sets and headed to the cashier. Leigh raised an eyebrow at the size of the bra, and I almost blushed. Damn it. Not my fault, my mom had big boobs…I sighed and paid the guy.

"Pardon me if this comes across as rude, but Sweet Amoris doesn't get many tourists. What brings you town?"  
I put on my sad eyes, time to get in character,

"My…my parents just…died…and I am here for my cousins."

Leigh bowed his head politely,  
"My sincerest apologizes for intruding. My condolences. Who, may I ask, are your family?"

"My cousins…you may know them, Armin and Alexy Butcher…"

Leigh sighed,

"I know them…Your cousin, Alexy, likes to mess up the order of the clothes and buy everything he can."  
I smiled faintly and left after saying my goodbyes politely.

**Armin:**

I moved my fingers like lightening. Alexy groaned and tossed the controller.

"Dude," he whined, "you, like, _always_ win."

There was a knock at the door. Mom poked her head in. She sighed seeing the mess,

"Boys, clean up."

We pouted and she waved her finger,

"No complaining. We spoke about your cousin, Lihim, and your aunt and uncle's deaths. Lihim just got settled in and is almost here for lunch. Be nice."

She shut the door and I sighed.  
"I don't see what the big deal is," Alexy complained, "we don't even remember Lihim! We were what, five, but I don't see the issue. I mean, sure it's sad he lost his parents and all, but…."

"I know," I said, "I know, but look at the bright side,"

Alexy raised an eyebrow and I continued,  
"He might have a hot friend that's a girl for me and a hot guy friend for you!"

Alexy stuck out his tongue and I laughed. It was always fun to tease him.

"Come on," I said stuffing some trash in the bag, "Mom will kill us if we don't clean."

Alexy smirked,  
"I have a better idea…"

…and soon all the trash and dirty clothes were piled to the roof inside the closet. I leaned against the door,  
"Phew," I panted, "least that's done…"

Mom poked her head in,  
"Just in time, boys! Come on down and see Lee!"

"Lee," Alexy muttered. Mom laughed slightly,

"I forget you boys don't remember her. Lihim's nickname was Lee."  
"Her," Alexy said confused. Mom sighed,

"Yes boys, Lihim is a girl and she may even end up staying the night here, if she likes. Please be nice."

Mom's eyes got misty. I forgot…Lihim or Lee or whatever was our cousin, lost her parents, and Mom…Mom lost her sister and brother in law. I could never imagine losing Alexy. I sighed,

"Sure, Mom, we will."

She smiled,  
"Good, now let's get down there! Your father is speaking to her and he can only do so much."

She shook her head and I laughed. Dad wasn't very talkative. Alexy and I followed Mom down the stairs. There was a girl in the living room that I could only assume was Lihim. She had dark blue hair that went to her waist, a black and red checkered skirt that had chains, a dark red corset-style shirt, and black boots that were knee-high. She seemed a bit _dark._ She looked sad too. Especially since she was gazing at us with glazed eyes.

"Hi," she said quietly.

Alexy smiled brightly and went over to her,  
"I love your hair! I'm Alexy and that's Armin."

She nodded, a bit taken back from his cheery attitude.

"Lihim, but…call me Lee, my name is a bit of a mouthful."

She smiled faintly. Mom interrupted when an awkward silence began to insue,  
"Lee, boys, food's ready."

We nodded. I led Lihim to the kitchen. I sat down beside Alexy and on either end of the table were Mom and Dad. Lihim took a seat across from me.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Mom smiled sadly.

"It's perfectly alright dear….I made your favorite lunch. It may have changed over the years, but it was worth a shot."  
Lihim grinned,

"It's fine…I…I still like it."  
Mom kept smiling, but now it was with pride.  
"That's good dear."

We sat quietly as we ate. The food was pretty good. Noodles with pieces of chicken was a simple, but always delicious meal. When paired with sandwiches, it made me feel like a kid, but _Ah well. _I thought, _I needed to cut Lee some slack. She did just lose her parents. No judgments, after all for all we know she could be judging us too._

After lunch, I felt even more awkward.  
"Well," I said eager to get away, "I think I'm gonna play some video games, bye!"

"Armin you get back down here," Mom called out, "and you stay with your poor cousin!"

Lihim flinched,

"Uh, what video games do you have?"  
She said meekly. I smiled,  
"We were playing _Guitar Hero…"_

Her eyes lit up,  
"You're going to get your ass beat."  
I cracked up with laughter.

An hour later, I stood with my mouth opened. Alexy was laughing,  
"You know what, Lihim-"  
"Lee," she corrected.

"Lee, I like you!"

She smiled faintly. She beat me twelve times in a row, playing the guitar and I played the drums.

"Damn," I muttered. She chuckled.

**Lihim:**

Hours later I left with a smile on my face. I had to smile, but in reality, I was confused. Alexy and Armin were good cousins, good people. They were so cheery and preppy, but…._who would want to kill them? Or did someone find out who I am and wants to revenge by killing my family?_


	3. Cherries, Strawberries, and Blueberries

**Chapter 2- Cherries, Strawberries, and Blueberries **

**Lihim:**

I looked over the papers on my desk. The threats were what brought this case to the attention of the agency. So I had all the information I could get in paper or on my laptop. Some of the threats were electronic- being sent through untraceable texts, on the screens of computers, and on the TV screens. I ran a hand through my hair; _maybe I might need Kyle's help. _I'm not good with electronics. There are only a certain number of things I'm good at- guns, weapons, knives, minor mechanics, and playing the guitar or piano. Even then, it's limited. I can't shoot a gun close range because of the stupidity which are my eyes. I can't throw knives over a certain distance. I can't make weapons that are _techy gadgets _of any sort, and I can't program any electronics. If I tried, and I had, they would explode in my face. That's why the agency signed me up with Kyle when I was ten. He was the tech guy. He was good especially at hacking into any system known, and even the FBI (when the case called for it). Of course, in his spare time he likes hacking any government branch he can (it was a challenge apparently), though the agency doesn't know about that.

I looked at the threats. _Who was smart enough to make texts untraceable even making it a challenge for the agency? Who is dumb enough to make threats to the family of one of the agency's best trained female agents? Who wanted my cousins dead?_

I looked at the clock, it was past midnight. I groaned, _I have…school tomorrow._ One of the downsides of going undercover like this was school_._ I had to keep the image up that yes, I was a high school student senior. So maybe I did have a college degree from the age of fourteen, but I had to keep an eye on my cousins. Their lives were at stake. I mean, if a guy threatens them so bad that it catches the _agency's_ attention, and then yeah, it was bad.

I woke up that morning at six, having to leave at seven. I wanted to get to school early. I decided to do something different- putting my blue hair into a ponytail ad curling it slightly while leaving my bangs curled too. I even changed the outfit. Kyle would kill me if I wore the same thing every day. I looked at the mirror and decided against the ponytail. Then, headed out.

I parked outside the school and jogged inside to quickly be met by a small woman in pink. She was a bit older, maybe in her sixty's.  
"You must be the new student, Lihim Espya?"

I smiled slightly,

"Yes."

"You need to see Nathaniel to complete your registration."

I nodded,

"Okay."

I headed to the place where she pointed, _the Student Council Room….fancy, note the sarcasm._

**Nathaniel:**

I was waiting for the new student to show up. I had the rest of the paperwork- or at least most of it. Lihim Espya was an odd name. Possibly, a different language or race. However, the file said Caucasian female, so I could only assume she would be an interesting individual. The door opened and I turned. A girl was standing there. She had dark blue hair that waved down to her waist. She was wearing black skinny jeans, combat boots that went to her ankle, and a red crop top. With that she wore red biker gloves, a belt that hung loosely accentuating her hips. She smiled slightly and I did too.

"Are you Lihim Espya?"  
She nodded,  
"Lee, please."

"Lee…," I said trying out the nickname, "you need a 25 dollar student fee and a student ID."

She nodded and I handed her a class schedule. She looked at me,  
"Okay…where can I get a student ID anyway?"  
I pinched the bridge of my nose as a reaction to the attitude she was giving me.

"Dollar shop."

She nodded and left. I had a bad feeling that she would turn out like a second Castiel.

**Lihim:**

Nathaniel never said if it was okay to leave school grounds, but I did anyway. After all, I needed a student ID. I walked out the doors only to run into a guy with unnaturally bright red hair.

"What are you doing," he asked, scowling.

"Thinking," I snapped, "which is more than I can say for you."

He smirked,

"Oh, new girl got sass."

"New girl has a name. Lihim, but you better call me Lee. Your name is?"

I crossed my arms across my chest. He scowled,  
"Why would I tell you that?"  
I shrugged,  
"Up to you, but until I get a name I'll just call you _Cherry_."  
I said cherry in a sing-songy voice in an attempt to get a rise out of him. He raised an eyebrow and I motioned to his hair. Finally, he got fed up and answered my simple question.  
"Castiel."

I mockingly tilted my head,  
"Nah, I think I like Cherry Top better."

He smirked,

"You never answered my question, _Blueberry,_ what are you doing here?"

I raised an eyebrow, _seriously? Blueberry is the best he can come up with._

"That idiot Nathaniel said that I needed a student ID, so…I'm headed to town."

Castiel smirked,  
"Ah, finally someone else who doesn't like Blondie."

I chuckled,  
"He looked more like a strawberry blonde than an actual blonde."

Castiel nodded,  
"True…it did have that red tint…"

I sighed,  
"If we're done here, I got to go."

I headed towards the parking lot but Castiel followed me. I hopped into my car. Castiel raised an eyebrow,

"This is… yours?"

"No," I said sarcastically, "I just randomly get into other people's cars…yes, this is my ride."

He nodded approvingly. I had to admit, it was a sweet ride. A 1967 Chevy Impala, black. It rode like a dream and was smooth and fast_._

"Do you know where the shop is at," I asked. Castiel smirked,  
"I do. Doesn't mean I'll tell you."  
"Well, aren't you _charming?_"

I rolled my eyes and Cherry kept smirking.  
"I'll find it myself," I grumbled and drove off. I headed towards the clothing shop, and I passed the jewelry store. I soon found the dollar shop. I walked in.  
"Excuse me," I said, "I need to get my student ID."  
The older guy at the cashier smiled,  
"That will be ten dollars. You need to get your picture taken and fill out this form."  
I gritted my teeth and grabbed the form.

_Name: Lihim Espya_

_Age: Eighteen_

_Zodiac Sign: Virgo_

_Birthday: September 22nd_

_Other:_

I raised an eyebrow,

"Hey," I called out, "What does it mean by other?"  
"Oh," the man said joyfully, "just to put some information about yourself. Anything really."

I shook my head and continued,

_Other: Play guitar and sing, fan of mystery and horror, loves guns_

That was as truthful as I could get.

Finally, I signed my name:_Lihim Espya_

I handed it back to the man. He then took my picture and soon, I had my ID. I paid him and left. I headed back to school, since I had nowhere else to be and I still needed to find Armin and Alexy. I was lucky and the school bell rung just as I walked in. I looked at my schedule, I had music first. _Yay, _I thought only being a bit sarcastic as I headed to the music room. I was the first one there. They had bleachers instead of chairs, I observed, and the music teacher was… preppy.

I sat down on in the back off to the side, hoping to avoid people. The class filed in- though no one sat near me. Then, Castiel and a guy with white hair and Victorian inspired clothing came in. The only available seats were near me.

"Hey Cherry top," I said as he sat down. He scowled. His friend raised an eyebrow. He stuck a hand out to me,  
"I am Lysander, and yourself?"  
"Lihim Espya, but people call me Lee."

He shook his head,  
"I tend to favor Lihim, it's a rather unique name.  
"Thanks?"

Castiel scoffed. The bell rang signaling the beginning of class. The music teacher clapped his hands.

"Good morning class," he said in a smooth, baritone voice, "I see we have a new student. I'm Mr. Hunter and welcome to the wonderful music room. Please stand and introduce yourself, do you sing? Play an instrument of any kind?"

I rolled my eyes and acted like I didn't want to be here,

"Lihim Espya, but I go by Lee, and I sing and play guitar. I can play piano too."

I quickly sat back down, but Mr. Hunter seemed pleased.

This first day reminded me why school sucked. I had several more classes with Castiel and Lysander. They were cool enough. I met a girl named Kim and we became fast friends, being two of the only tom-boys in the school. I also learned several other things thanks to a girl named Rosa that's a gossip. Apparently, Cherry and Strawberry got a little feud going on. I smirked and Kim looked at me,

"Girl, what are you going to do?"

My eyes were sparkling with mischief as I said,

"Oh nothing."

Castiel was passing us, so I said to Kim a bit loudly,  
"It's just that the feud between Nathaniel and Castiel sound more like a lovers quarrel."

Kim bit her lip to keep from laughing. Castiel stopped and turned to face me. He pu on his classic scowl. I crossed my arms and leaned against the lockers. We glared at each other, and then Castiel left. As Cherry top strutted away, Kim couldn't hold it in any longer. She laughed causing Castiel to turn around and give us another glare. Unfortunately for him, it only made us laugh harder.

"Girl, you are one evil mofo- no wonder I like you!"


	4. Musicians United

**Author Note: In my defense, I totally planned to update this sooner- but I needed a beta which I found one. Thank you PetraWiggin55! Also- previous chapters have been updated.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 3- Musicians United:**

**Lihim:**

I felt my eye twitch. I couldn't figure out much about the threats since they were all untraceable. I sighed, _now I have to go to school_. _This might just end up being a long mission._ I headed down the stairs after I locked my apartment's door. I ended up running into that lady- the weird one. She had odd colored hair- _like I'm the one to talk-_ and wore a fairy outfit. She smiled at me.

"Oh, you must be the new neighbor! I'm Auntie!"

I blinked,  
"Auntie?"  
"Well, that's everyone calls me. Pardon the outfit- I'm a children's entertainer."  
I nodded slowly; _at least she isn't a loony. I deal enough with those._ I quickly said my goodbyes and continued on my way.

I parked my car and headed to the courtyard. It was way before the bell would ring, but I was hoping that I would run into Armin or Alexy. I wanted to see if I could find out any more information. I sighed and sat on the bench. I saw a notebook and I thumbed through it. I was impressed by the songs. As I set it back down , Lysander ran up to me.

"Pardon me," he said politely, "have you seen my notebook?"  
I held the notebook up and he nodded. He took it and looked at me,  
"Did you look through it?"

"Yeah, and I gotta say, you got some good songs in there."

He seemed displeased that I had thumbed through it, but whatever. I shrugged,

"Sorry."  
He sighed,  
"At least you apologize. In music, you mentioned you play guitar, do you write songs as well?"

I sighed,

"I used to. I…I don't play as often anymore so I haven't really written any songs lately."

**Lysander:**

I looked at Lihim. She really was like Castiel. I shook my head,

"I am sure that they were wonderful," I said politely. She blushed,

"Thanks," she mumbled.

I smiled faintly.

"Oh, there you are _Blueberry."_

She rolled her eyes,

"Always a pleasure, Cherry Top."

Castiel came up and scowled. Lihim put a hand on her hip,  
"Well, this was _fun._ See ya, Cherry, see ya Lys."

She walked away. I looked at Castiel, who was watching the sway of her hips when she walked. Then, he looked at me with narrowed eyes,

"What are you starring at?"

I shook my head.

**Lihim:**

I felt eyes on the back of my body as I walked away but I ignore it. I know how high school boys can get, which is why I put in an extra swing here and there to mess with him. I chuckled as I headed inside the school. I stopped by the student council room.

"Hey, Nathaniel."

**Nathaniel:**

I turned to see Lihim, or rather Lee. Today she was wearing a black skirt and a red off-shoulder top with the same black combat boots. She even had a black bag over her shoulder. It was refreshing to see something different every day. Everyone here seems to wear the same thing all the time- myself included.  
"Good morning," I said politely. Personally, I didn't want to deal with her. She seemed a bit rebellious_._ She sighed,  
"Is it okay if I hang out over here? I need a place to sit before the bell…and this is the quietest place to read."

I blinked, _did I hear her right? Read?_ I wasn't aware that she could even read…I scolded myself for being judgmental and I sighed,

"I cannot stop you."

She smiled slightly and sat down, crossing her ankles. She sat with perfect posture which was surprising as I thought posture was something she would have lost over the years. She pulled out a book from her bag. I raised an eyebrow,

"_Pride and Prejudice?"_

She blushed slightly,  
"What's wrong with that?"  
"I was expecting you to pull out a _Stephen King _book," I said, embarrassed a bit. She smirked,

"I only read those sometimes. Believe it or not, I'm not all gore, horror, and _punk._ I like mysteries and romance books too. Actually, I read almost every genre."

I pinched the bridge of my nose,  
"Just because you read it doesn't necessarily mean you like it."

She rolled her eyes,

"I like it, maybe not this particular book as much as I would enjoy reading _Sherlock Holmes_ but…"

I blinked, and frankly, I was a bit dazed. After ten minutes of her reading and me working, the bell rung. She put away her book.

"Thanks Nathaniel."

She left quickly.

**Lihim (later):**

It was free period and I was up for a smoke break. I hated that I had this nasty little habit and Kyle thought I quit. _Yeah right _I scoffed, _I just learned where to hide 'em._ I picked the lock to the roof and headed up. Pulling, out my headphones to listen to music. Then, I took out my cigarettes and lighter. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Castiel. I took out an ear bud and looked at him,

"What," I said taking out my cigarette, "gonna get up on my case for smoking?"  
He scoffed and pulled out cigarettes of his own. He shook them,  
"Now why would I do that," he said sarcastically as he put one in his mouth and lit it. I rolled my eyes,

"By the way, I like the T-shirt, reminds me of something," I said as I thought, _I know I've seen it before._

He rolled his eyes,  
"What? One of your girly shows or something?"  
"No," I said as it dawned on me, "Winged Skulls. Nice band."

"You like rock?" he asked surprised. I shrugged,

"Yeah sometimes."  
He smiled,  
"That's cool…not many girls listen to rock."

I held up my cigarette signaling 'cheers',  
"Well, Cherry top, ain't this just the beginning of a _beautiful_ friendship," I said sarcastically.


	5. Mission

**Chapter 4- Mission:**

**Lihim:**

I hated it. I just couldn't figure out why would someone want to kill _them?_ I looked at Alexy and Armin. They were currently being strange. Armin was playing a video game, shouting at it when he lost, and Alexy was balancing a pencil on his nose. _They're too likable to kill. But I might just think that because they're family._

I sighed,  
"Look guys," I said as I glanced at the clock, "thanks for letting me stay here…I have to go…after all, we _all _have school tomorrow."

Alexy groaned,  
"Uh, don't remind me!"

I chuckled and waved goodbye. But as I was leaving, I turned as I heard a hissing noise.  
"What the hell," Armin groaned as the screen turned to static. Then, words came up on the screen.  
"Dude, the hell," Alexy whispered.

'_I know you're there and I will kill you…'_

Armin and Alexy looked genuinely freaked out. I used my ring, a camera and recorder in disguise, to quickly take a picture of the message before the words disappeared and the screen went black. As the message faded an odd, yet familiar, logo appeared on the screen. It was a circle with the anarchy symbol in it. However on top of it was an 'x'. The logo disappeared and the screen was pitch black. I glanced back at the boys sitting in astonishment and fear, then left.

"Bye, Lee," they both called out.

I sighed and went to bed. Well actually, dragged myself explains what I did better. I was tired. I had only been a student at Sweet Amoris for a week, but I had never been this tired on a mission before. Damn it! I had some stupid ass homework! All I could think as I stared at the work was, I_ hate school. IT sucks. I mean, what's the point? I know how to shoot guns, fight hand to hand, pick locks, defuse bombs…etc., etc., but damn it! Who the hell was the sixth president!?_

I groaned into my pillow and went to bed, only for the alarm to wake me up five hours later. D_amn you to hell, you idiotic alarm clock!_ I grabbed the gun beside me, which I slept with under my pillow, and shot the alarm clock. Then, I went back to bed, only to be woken up again by the sound of police sirens. _Damn it! _I forgot I wasn't in my own home. I was in a new apartment and neighbors tend to get unnerved if you shoot a gun at six in the morning. I debated the pros and cons. Finally, I got up as it was the best choice and got dressed.

I quickly pulled something on and I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was straightened this time and I pulled it into a ponytail. I was wearing dark purple skinny jeans, my favorite black combat boots, and a black crop top. I grabbed my black leather jacket and pulled it on. I grabbed some Hawaiian punch to drink and a piece of toast. Not exactly the healthiest breakfast, but it would have to do. Then the doorbell rang.

"Shit," I cursed as the bell sound made me jump and drop my drink. The red-colored drink spilled all over the floor and my shirt. The piece of toast, thankfully, landed on the table. _How the hell…_I shook my head. I grabbed my gun and went to the door. _Shit. It's the cops._

I put the gun in a hidden place inside my jacket. I opened the door,

"Can I help you, officers," I asked as politely as I could manage on five hours of sleep. The officer, whose nametag read Mr. Carter, raised an eyebrow.  
"Your neighbors all reported the sound of gunshot coming from this apartment at six."

He narrowed his eyes,  
"You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you? Would you mind if we asked you a few questions?"

_At least these cops are polite and not imminently locking me up._ _This is what, my second, third day and here and I'm already a suspect for 'murder'…great first impressions, Lihim…_ I opened the door.

"Of course, officers," I yawned, "come in."  
"Young lady, how old are you to be in an apartment by yourself?"

I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm eighteen, officer, just moved out," _well moved out my old house anyway._  
He eyed the guns on display with narrowed eyes. His partner kept questioning me.

"Just what is your name?"  
"Lihim Espya_, _but people call me Lee," I said, "I'm a senior up at Sweet Amoris."

Suddenly, the cops' eyes widened. I looked at where they were starring. The red juice was flowing and making itself visible through the door. I was tackled to the ground.  
"You're under arrest," one cop shouted. I rolled my eyes, _this is one long morning…and here I was hoping that these cops weren't quick to guess…fuck my life…_

I sat in the temporary cell. The cops came back, a bit sheepish. I raised an eyebrow,

"I take it you found the juice," I said mockingly. The cop sighed,  
"I apologize ma'am. We were quick to guess, but after the reports of gunshots- which we need you to explain before you leave- I hope you understand."  
I nodded and yawned,  
"I understand just fine officer. My friend was over the other night," I lied smoothly used to these types of situations, "and apparently decided to play a prank…by setting my alarm noise to gun fire and turn it up as loud as she can. If you think the neighbors were shocked," I chuckled, "You should've seen me! I apologize though for her antics, I hope it wasn't too much trouble…"

I glanced at the clock and sighed,

"Though it was enough trouble to make me late for school."

The cop sighed,

"'Fraid we can't do much about that, ma'am. Though, I can have one officer drive you to school if you wish."

I smiled hopefully,  
"Thanks."

The sirens were loud, but it was worth it. I managed to convince the young, handsomecop to get me to school quicker by using his sirens. For once, my charm came in handy. I smiled really flirty as I got out,

"Thanks, officer."  
He was obviously an inexperienced cop as he became flustered. He regained his confidence,  
"Any time….here. The name's John Carter."

He handed me a piece of paper through the opened window of the car. It was a number. He winked,  
"Call me. Maybe we can do something for Valentine's day."  
I forgot that Valentine's Day was soon. I giggled cutely- used to these situations,

"Will do," I winked and left with a sway in my hips, pocketing the number in my back pocket.

I was going to be stuck here for a while, might as well have some fun. Besides, he was cute, my age (well a year older), and a cop. He may have information on the threats if Armin and Alexy reported them. The car drove off and I looked at my shirt. It was still stained. I zipped up the jacket to hide it and went inside the school.  
"Where do you think you are going," the principle asked. I turned around to face her.  
"I just got here- I was late. Got a flat tire," I lied effortlessly.

She narrowed her eyes,  
"Get to class."  
I mock saluted,  
"Yes ma'am."

I headed to second hour- a class that I shared with Castiel. I walked in while the teacher was talking.

"Sorry I'm late," I said sarcastically. The teacher sighed and continued teaching as I took my seat beside Castiel. He smirked,  
"Let me guess," he whispered, "wanted to ditch but your goody-goody conscious wouldn't let you?"

"Close," I smirked, "Got convicted of murder and got a cop's number."  
I held the piece of paper up in my two fingers and that shut him up. _Good_, I thought.

"It's funny to see you flustered," I whispered, "you blush."  
"I don't blush," he grumbled, "I'm a man, I _redden."_

"Mr. Butcher, Ms. Ebay, is there something you would like to share with the class?"

I raised an eyebrow at the mispronunciation at my name,

"Yeah," I said gaining attention, "the name's Lihim Espya, got it? _Espya, _not e-bay, Mr. Fraz."

He sputtered,  
"I-you….detention!"

I shrugged and rolled me eyes,  
"Whatever."  
"Keep up the at-attitude," he stammered, "Ms. _Espya_ and yo- you'll end up suspended or..or ex- expelled."  
I snickered.

"Hard to take him seriously," I whispered to Castiel, "when the idiot sputters all the time."

Castiel laughed and then stopped. The teacher glared,  
"You think this- this is funny, Mr. Butcher. I guess- I guess you'll join your fri- friend in detention after school."  
Castiel scowled at me and I smirked.

After school, I headed to the detention room. I saw Castiel,

"Hey," I called out to him, "Cherry! You comin'?"  
He scowled and walked over.

"Don't think this makes us friends."  
I scoffed,  
"Like I would want to be friends with you."

We sat in the detention room. The teacher watching us didn't really care that much. The only other students in the room with us were, well, no one. That left me alone with the Cherry Top. The cute, rebel, bad boy, dumbass…_did I just think of him as cute?_

Castiel looked over at me and passed me a note.

_'So, any plans for Valentine's Day? I know this stupid school is doing some sort of dumbass fair.'_

I raised an eyebrow and replied back to him,

'_Why are we passing notes? And why do you care? Does little kitten have something he wants to ask me?'_

He flustered and replied back, scowling,

_'I know the teacher's a tight ass. If we talked then BOOM, detention for a month. I don't know about you but I barely survive the six hours already. No, I don't care, dumbass. I was just trying to strike a conversation. Where did kitten come from?'_

I chuckled slightly,

'_Not sure. You remind me of a kitten,'_ I knew that if I said that it would annoy him, '_and for your information I actually do have something planned with that cop I mentioned early- he's only a year, maybe two, older, cute, and asked me out.'_

Castiel read it with a raised eyebrow,

'_He's a cop.'_

_'Yet he's nicer than you.'_

I finally got back to my apartment- after an hour of detention. I sighed as I sat down at my desk. _None of these make much sense…_the song _I feel pretty, oh so pretty,_ started to play and I picked up my cell- knowing the contact that I had that song set under.

"What's wrong, Kyle?"

"_What's wrong!? You've only been there for what? A week? And already, oh let me count the ways- detention and oh, let's not forget my favorite one- BEING SUSPECTED OF MURDER!? Explain now! I have the agency breathing down my neck to get answers…and an update…"_

I chuckled. Kyle acted so professional when he was a bit ticked, well actually worried.

"Chill, Kyle. The murder was a misunderstanding…I shot my alarm clock- which I said that someone just played a prank and put the alarm sound as gunfire by the way- and the apartments nearby called the cops. They made me jump and I-"  
"_Whoa, made you jump? You are never freaked out, scared, nevertheless actually jump! I've been trying to get you for years…."_

I scoffed,  
"Yeah well you have yet to try me when I have only just woken up from five hours of sleep-"  
"_You've slept on less."  
_"You missed the big thing Kyle- _Just woke up, _and after doing homework…anyway, they made me jump and I dropped my drink, which was red, and it got on my shirt….do you see where I am going with this?"

I could practically feel him sigh,

"_Yeah I get it…were any of the cops cute?"_

_"_Just one. He was a year or two older and guess who has plans for Valentine's Day? I have to call him….Anyway, as for the update goes, they have three more threats. All were electronic. I can send you the pictures since I was there when the boys received them. There's a hidden message somewhere…I just know it."  
"_Got the pics."_

_"_I haven't sent them yet…"

"_Which is why I just took the liberty of hacking your laptop."_

I felt my eye twitch,  
"You said my laptop was unhackable…"  
"_…I'm the one who made it unhackable. I could easily get back in- just me though. Anyone else would have a hell of a time trying to get past my firewalls and figure out my codes."  
_I sighed,  
"That's great and all, but I have to go."  
"_Tell the cute cop I said hi."  
_I heard him laugh and I hung up. Kyle, like the big brother figure he was, loved to tease me when he could. I sighed and looked at the notes I had out in front of me.

_'1. Must be someone with a large knowledge of technology and hacking_

_2. Someone that knows them, perhaps an enemy of a friend?_

_3. Someone wealthy enough to buy, or smart enough to steal, the tech needed for the hacking_

_4. Maybe an accomplice, someone to know where they are at all times, and letting the hacker threaten them at that moment_

_5. All threats have signed with a strange, familiar logo'_


	6. Threatening Advances

**Author Note: Thanks again to my wonderful beta! And please review!**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 5- Threatening Advances:**

**Lihim:**

The mission was making me miserable and the flamboyant decorations covering Sweet Amoris didn't ease my pain. On Saturday the school was hosting a fair like event for Valentine's Day. I guess it made sense to have a school hosted event like a fair on a Saturday. It wasn't even just the school- it was practically a _town_ hosted event from the size of it. According to Kim the fair was actually pretty cool- it was big and had plenty of things to do. There would even be a few contests here and there. I still had time before school started so I headed to the courtyard to make a quick call.

"_Hello," _his voice answered. I smiled slightly,

"Hey. It's Lihim, from the other day….Though, you may remember me as the juice murderer…"

I heard John laugh. It's been a few days- okay, well one or two anyway. I suspect that's enough time to make him wait- if he even suspecting me to call.

"_Yeah I remember."  
_I could feel that it was slightly awkward for the both of us. Then, he continued,  
"_So, you called for one of two reasons- to accept or decline. Though a beautiful girl like you- I was hoping for a yes."_

I chuckled,

"It's a yes."  
"_Good, so…is it okay to pick you up tomorrow, Valentine's Day, for a date at say, seven thirty?"_

_"_That's perfectly fine with me- I trust you know where my apartment's at."

He chuckled,  
"_Yeah, I remember. See you then…"_

He hung up. I let out the sigh of relief- _done and done. _I sat down at the bench.

**Castiel:**

I hated this fucking holiday. _Valentine's Day was a joke-we didn't even get a day off of school!_ _On the bright side- the fair was pretty cool, if not for the decorations and cheesy balloons. _Lysander, the smug bastard, had got me to fill out one of those stupid I-Flirt things that are supposed to find your number one matches! They give you the results at the fair though. It was stupid.

Luckily, it was Friday. Lysander, as always, was writing down in his notebook.

"New song?" I said glancing over his shoulder. He closed the notebook.

"You are not allowed to see it."  
I groaned,  
"Oh come on! It's not like you don't forget things!"  
Lysander was all up in my case. We were supposed to practice today,but forgot to bring my guitar.

"I admit I forget things," Lys said, "But they are _small._ I never forget important things… like forgetting your guitar."  
We walked out into the courtyard before school, still arguing.

"What, Cherry Top forget his guitar?"  
I turned and saw Lee or Lihim, or whatever. She had a hand on her hip.  
"I didn't peg you to be the forgetful type," she said.

I scowled,

"I'm not."  
"Yet you forget your guitar."

Lysander's eyes lit up,

"You play guitar, do you not?"

She raised an eyebrow. I looked at him, _what is he doing?_ She sighed,  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"You wouldn't happen to have it with you? Perhaps Castiel would be able to borrow it."  
"And just what would I get out of this?"

"You get to see us practice," Lysander reasoned.

"Like hell she will," I protested. She chuckled,

"Sounds like a deal, Lys," she smirked at me and continued, "you can get the guitar after school. I have it in my car. You break it- I break you."

She walked away. I glared at Lys,  
"What the hell were you thinking!?"  
"If you do not recall," Lys said smoothly, "there is a band contest soon. We need all the practice we can get. If it means her seeing us practice- then so be it. She will be the first to see us and hear us, yes, but it is worth it."  
"Like hell it is," I grumbled.

**Lihim:**

At lunch I sat practically alone. I mean, I didn't really have friends. Though, I wasn't sure if Castiel, Lysander, and Kim count as friends. Currently, Kim was poking the salad,  
"What is this," she muttered, "where's the meat?"  
"It's a salad, there is no meat."  
"Well that's bullshit."

I chuckled.

"So, Valentine's tomorrow…are you going to do anything?

"Nope."  
"Not even that I-Flirt thing?"  
"Why would I?"

I shrugged,

"Could be fun…or funny, I guess. I think I'll do it, wanna join?"  
"Nah."

I shrugged and left. I paid the two dollars, and I noticed that Nathaniel, Amber, Lysander, Castiel, and a few other names were already on the list to get theirs back on Saturday. I signed my name under Iris's, paid the two bucks, and grabbed the sheet from the person at the desk. I went back to the lunch table and got a pen. _What's with these questions?_

_Name: Lihim Espya_

_Nickname(s): Lee, L, _

_Age: Eighteen_

_Sign: Virgo_

_Birthday: September 22__nd_

_Do you speak any language other than English: Yes_

_If yes, what are they? English, Sarcasm, Stupidity, German, Spanish, French, parts of Latin_

_Likes: Shooting guns, weapons, guns, knives, tech, dogs, reading_

_Habits: Smoking, cursing, sarcastic-witty comebacks, _

_Dislikes: Taking orders, sweets_

It was true. I hated sweets. I mean, they were okay, but I wasn't a big fan of them. Every once in a while they could be okay.

_Do you like romance (check yes or no): No_

I paused at the next question, then sighed, _well there is John…Castiel…in a way…_

_Do you have a crush on anyone right now (check yes or no): Yes_

_Favorite genre of book: Mystery, horror, fantasy,_

_Favorite genre of movie: Horror, Action_

_Favorite flower: Black roses_

_Favorite candy: Hershey kisses_

_Favorite flavor of ice cream: Vanilla_

_Favorite color(s): Black, Blue, red_

_Favorite food: Pasta_

_Favorite snack: Potato chips_

_Favorite drink: Hawaiian Punch _

I finished the sheet and handed it in. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

**Castiel:**

At the end of the school day, I headed to the courtyard to see Lihim already waiting with Lysander. She had the guitar strapped to her back. I scowled,  
"It's acoustic."

Lihim put a hand on her hip. Lysander sighed,  
"It is acoustic or nothing at all and we need all the practice we can get. We won't be able to rehearse the whole song, but we will be able to test some parts."  
***

By the end of the practice, it was six o'clock. Lihim snatched her guitar from me, grumbling,

"Finally. You almost broke it."

I scowled,

"I didn't almost break it. I just tuned it."

She glared at me. Lysander sighed,  
"Thank you nonetheless, Lihim. My gratitude."

Lihim raised an eyebrow,  
"It's over? You guys weren't that bad."

She smiled and I felt a bit flustered. Lysander gave us a look, and left. I fidgeted,  
"Lee," I said, "Can you give me a ride?"  
She looked at me weirdly and I scowled,  
"My motorcycles' in the shop."  
She shrugged,  
"Sure."

I sat in the passenger seat of her Impala, a cigarette hanging from my mouth. My phone vibrated and I cursed.

"Lee," I said with a growl, "Can I stay at your place?"  
She stopped the car,  
"What the hell do you want to?"  
"My mother texted me-"  
"I thought you lived alone."  
"_I do,_ blueberry, but there was a bug infestation at my house-"

"Probably due to your dirty clothes-"

I scowled but continued,

"But I am a minor-"  
"You're a minor?"  
"Seventeen."  
"Damn, I'm eighteen."

I scowled. I thought she looked a bit older, but she was still alluring. I shook my head,  
"Anyway the damn bug guy won't fix it without parent's consent and they're doing it today- my dog, Demon-"  
"What," she said, "you didn't name it Kiki?"  
I scowled,

"Damn it! Let me finish!"

"Sorry, _kitten_."  
I blushed at the memories of that name, then regained my composure.  
"The bug guy is doing it today, and it takes a whole day to complete. The gases are toxic. Demon's fine since I keep him outdoors and he doesn't have a way in. But… I need a place to stay till late Saturday…"

"And Lys is just that far away?"  
I shrugged,  
"No. I'm just lazy and Leigh doesn't like me enough to let me stay there."  
She chuckled,  
"Oh, I couldn't _imagine _why."

I smirked,  
"Well, I'm such a _nice_ guy."

**Lihim:  
**I ended up taking Castiel to my apartment anyway. He was impressed by all the guns and I let him have my bed. He raised an eyebrow,  
"Where are you sleeping?"

"Couch or floor."  
He shook his head,

"Can't let you do that- I'm not a _total _ass. I'll sleep on the couch."  
I rolled my eyes,

"Nu-huh. You're the guest. You sleep on bed. I sleep on the couch. Don't worry, I've slept on worse."

He scowled.

"Fine, you damn stubborn brat."  
I smiled,

"Why _thank you. _See ya in the morning, Cherry Top. If you try anything, remember that I sleep with a gun and I know how to use it. Besides, the fair's tomorrow so don't complain in the morning._"_

"Gee," Castiel said as he rolled his eyes, "we aren't all morning people like Blondie."  
I raised an eyebrow,  
"How do you know he's a morning person….Cherry, was I right with it being a _lover's quarrel?"_

"Shuddup, too tired to argue," he grumbled.


	7. Surprises

**Chapter 6- Surprises:**

**Castiel:**

I grumbled as I got up. I looked at the clock- it was only nine. I scowled and got up of my bed, only to realize I wasn't in my bed. It was in Lihim's. I groaned as I popped my back. I sniffed the air only to have the overwhelming fatty smell of bacon fill it. My eyes lit up immediately._  
_I got up and looked around, following the smell. I quickly found myself in the kitchen. My eyes grew wide in seeing Lee in her pajamas- small black booty shorts and a black sports bra.

"Well," I sputtered trying to regain myself, "someone's modest."

She scoffed,

"I'm modest. I just don't see what the difference is between this and a swimsuit."  
I looked her over and nearly had a nosebleed. She had a toned stomach, perfectly toned legs, a big rack, and I didn't care about the faint scars on her. If anything the scars added a toughness which only made me want her more. Overall, she was just…_oh my God! _She put her hand on her hip,

"You okay there, Cas? You're blushing."  
I sputtered,

"I'm not blushing! I'm a man- we _reddened."  
"_Well, you're _reddened_ face is turning such a lovely shade of fuchsia."  
I scowled, _this girl can get on my nerves._ I looked the bacon and she sighed,  
"Yeah. I made bacon," she sat some on a plate at the table, "eat up. We go to the fair soon."  
"Who said I was going?"  
"Me. I'm your ride. I drove you here. I could just always leave you, but frankly- you'll become a lost little puppy dog real quickly."

I scowled,  
"_Fine," _ I growled. I sat down at the table.

The food looked pretty good. My plate had bacon and eggs, but damn there was a lot of bacon…_good._ There was a cold beer. I popped it open and made a cheers,

"Thanks."

She held up her own beer,  
"No problem."  
After taking a gulp, I realized she wasn't eating, or rather wasn't eating what I was. She was eating fruit; _did she make the eggs and bacon for me? Damn._

**Lihim:**

An hour later, we were sitting in the Impala. It took me awhile to change. I had black sandals on and my blue beach bag in the back of the car along with my surfboard. Castiel was in the passenger seat since I wouldn't let him drive. I put my sunglasses on as I drove. I looked over at Castiel,  
"By the way, we're buying you a swimsuit."  
"What," he protested, "No way. No how. You're bat shit crazy."

"Well, _duh._ I'm friends with you."  
Castiel raised an eyebrow,  
"We're friends?"  
I flustered,  
"Aren't we?"  
He smiled faintly,

"Guess we are then. So looks like I'm stuck with you, _blueberry."_

I scowled and continued to drive.

We finally arrived at the fair. It was on the beach, surprisingly, that was one thing I loved about Sweet Amoris. It was February, yet it felt like Spring. It wasn't too hot, not too cold. It was perfect weather for swimming though. Castiel scowled as he got out of the car. He was wearing the red swim trunks I bought him. I made him wear it out of the store. He has been blushing slightly ever since. I smiled faintly as I got out.

"Well, see ya later Cherry top. I got stuff to do, people to see."

"You're leaving me," he said off-put. I scoffed,

"Didn't think you needed a babysitter. Look, there's Lys over there, why don't you go say hi?"  
I left without saying another word. I headed to the entrance of the fair where they had a table especially for the Sweet Amoris students. As said before, it was a school event but frankly, it was also a town event and therefore everyone was allowed in for a ten dollar fee. Luckily, since _technically_ it was the school- students at the school got in for five bucks. I paid the entrance fee and also got my I-Flirt match list. I opened it,

_Castiel Butcher_

_Nathaniel King_

I only recognized two names- Castiel and Nathaniel. _How the hell?_ Wait, didn't they do this thing too? I blushed slightly and quickly left. I heard someone calling my name and turned. I waved after I shoved the match slip into my bag.  
"Hey, Armin! Alexy!"

They ran up to me.

"Hey, Lee," Armin said, "What's up?"  
I raised an eyebrow,  
"Nothing, but I am surprised you're here. Thought you never got out of the house."  
"He doesn't," Alexy pointed out, "But there is free food here… somewhere anyway, so…"  
"True," I nodded, "Did you guys do that I-Flirt thing?"  
"Did it," Armin grumbled, "hated it."

"Ditto," Alexy said, "And Violet was my number one match."

"Doesn't she like you," I said with a raised eyebrow. Alexy shrugged,  
"Don't know…but I prefer someone a bit more _masculine."  
_My eyes widened in realization and my mouth formed an 'o.' Alexy laughed,  
"Sorry, hey! Isn't that the food?"

Armin squinted his eyes to see,  
"Yeah! You're right! Come on! Sorry, Lee see ya later!"

"Bye?"  
I watched as they ran like kids to the food stands. I chuckled and continued walking.

"Hey!"  
I turned to see that Amber bitch. I slung my bag over my shoulder, shoving the match list in it. I put a hand on my hip,  
"What?"  
Her lackeys were there standing behind her. Her face was flushed,  
"Stay away from Castiel!"  
I laughed,  
"What? I have no interest in dating him if that's what you mean," _not yet anyway, _"Hell, I have a date tonight with someone else."  
Her eyes widened and she smiled faintly,  
"Good."  
I scowled,  
"Even if I did though- don't think there's anything you could do to stop me."  
I turned and left. I hated bitches, snobs, and bullies. Amber was all three. I growled slightly in aggravation as I continued walking around.

"Hey."  
I turned around to see a guy. He was tall, blonde, muscled, and _shirtless_. I saw that he many tattoos as well. I raised an eyebrow and put my sunglasses in my bag.

**Dake:**

I looked at the girl. She was gorgeous. A tad bit punk, but _beautiful. _She had long dark blue hair in a ponytail with a skull clip, a black swimsuit top that had skulls, and black shorts. Her eyes were _beautiful_ as well, being a silver color that shined. She raised an eyebrow,

"Hey?"

I smiled flirtingly, and leaned against my surfboard.

"I'm Dake. What's a beautiful girl like yourself doing all alone?"

"Lihim, but please call me Lee. I'm not alone."  
"Really? I don't see anyone…"  
"I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

_Oh, she's spunky._ I laughed,  
"Too true, and how lucky I am that you are speaking to me."

"Damn right about that."  
I flexed my muscles slightly,

"I'm entering the surfing contest. I was hoping that you will be there to cheer me on?"

I saw her smile, _hook, line and sinker. It's a good that that I came with Uncle Boris to help out._

"Now, how can I do that if I'm busy kicking your ass?"  
"What?"  
I deflated. She scowled,

"I'm entering the contest too," she smiled slightly, "Fifty bucks says I beat you."  
I smiled, _spunky indeed. I like a challenge._

"Bet accepted, but I don't know if I feel right taking cash from such a beautiful woman."

"Is that a bet I overhear?"

I turned as did Lihim to see a redheaded punk. He smirked.  
"I didn't know you gamble, _blue."_

"You don't know everything about me, Cherry," she said in reply.

I felt some type of tension between the two of them, yet that would never stop me.

**Lihim:  
**"So tell me," Dake said as he smiled a very charming smile at me, "If I do win the bet- do I also win a date?"

I glanced over at Castiel and we shared a look. I smirked and Castiel stepped in front of me.  
"To do that," Castiel growled, "She would have to be free…"  
"You say that like it would stop me."

I almost gagged at how _stupid_ this guy was. I pouted playfully at Castiel and wrapped my arms around him,  
"But darling, he keeps hitting on me."

Castiel's eyes lit up and became even darker. He growled a Dake,  
"Don't hit on my girl."  
Dake almost looked scared, and frankly, I didn't blame him. The way Castiel said that, _he seemed so serious. _I shook that thought out of my head and rubbed Castiel's arm, playing the part of the girlfriend.

"Baby, it's okay…"

Castiel snarled,

"Whatever."

Castiel wrapped his arm around my waist and we both walked away. As soon as we were far enough away, I burst into laughter.

"My gosh, did you see his face?"

Castiel didn't answer me. I stopped laughing,

"Hey, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
He left without another word…

I didn't know that there was a surfing contest, but now that I did know I was determined to beat this arrogant ass. I had a surfboard in my car. I left to grab my board, paid the entrance fee a second time, and headed to the water. I walked away to the table that had a banner.

"This sign up," I asked. I was surprised to see that it was Rosayla, Melody and Nathaniel.

**Nathaniel:  
**I looked up to see Lihim. Rosa's eyes widened,  
"Lee? You surf?"

She scoffed,  
"Yep. What are you guys doing anyway?"

"We're the judges," I said gently. I felt a bit awkward with her and Melody- both were tied for my number match on my I-Flirt. I don't see how though. It still made me awkward though. She looked thoughtful,

"So, sign up?"  
"Sign your name and pay the five dollar fee," Melody instructed. Lihim nodded. She signed her name on the list, under my sister's. I don't know why Amber signed up- She only took one surf lesson and now she believes that she is the best. Lihim handed Melody the fee. I looked at Lee's surfboard. It was _bright._ It wasn't dark like I expected- like her swimsuit- it was colorful. It was a bright neon yellow with two black stripes. Rosa seemed to notice the surfboard. Lihim noticed that we were both starring at it and sighed,

"It's my friend's board…He lent to me a while back ago when he taught me to surf- I haven't had the chance to buy my own."  
_That explains that._

I watched as my sister embarrassed herself by falling off her board during the completion. I pinched the bridge of my nose, all three of us judges held up signs that said '0'. A guy named Dake was up next. He was okay, and ended up getting a score of 27/30. Finally Lihim had her turn. She was the last one. She was…wow she was good. She was spectacular. She walked by Dake when it was over,

"Told you I could win."

He smirked,

"Guess I don't get the date after all- ah well, deal's a deal here."

He handed her some money and she put it in the swimsuit top,  
"Thank you."  
I wondered what that was about. She earned that perfect score though, that's for sure.  
"Hey Nathaniel," She called out, "What time is it?"  
"Six o'clock why?"

Lihim cursed and quickly left.

**Lihim:  
**I cursed. I shoved my board in the back seat along with my bag. I needed to get back home soon. My date was in an hour and a half. I needed to get ready. I quickly went inside my apartment and showered. I dried my hair and looked at the time- quarter till seven. I needed to hurry. I straightened my hair and let it be down. I grabbed my outfit and quickly put it on. The doorbell rang just as I finished the final touches.

**John:**

I waited outside her door. I hoped she didn't think this was too fancy, that I was in a tux and all, or that it was weird that I asked her out after barely knowing her. Truth is- she's gorgeous and I needed to take a chance now and then. My jaw nearly dropped when I saw her. Her dark blue hair was down and straightened. She wore no makeup yet she had a natural beautiful face. She had a red dress on that was sleeveless and went to her knees- that made me feel better since I was in a tux. I smiled,  
"You look beautiful this evening."

She smiled back,

"You're not too bad yourself."

I held out my arm which she grabbed gently,

"Shall we go?"  
"Where are we going?"  
"It's a secret…"  
I took her to my car- not the police car.

Ten minutes later, we arrived at the destination. I smiled at my date and watched as her eyes lit up. The place was pretty fancy all right- it was a nice restaurant. I led her by my arm into the restaurant.

"Name," the guy at the desk asked.  
"Carter."

He looked through the names on the lists,

"Ah, yes the Carter party of two. Right this way, please."

The guy led us to a nice table. It had a red tablecloth and candles in the middle. I led Lihim to her chair, which I pulled out for her. Soon, we were seated across from each other.

"So," I said to try and strike up a conversation, "What brings you to the small town of Sweet Amoris?"  
She raised an eyebrow,  
"What makes you think I just moved here?"  
"I'm a cop," I scoffed, "Besides…it's a small town- everyone knows everyone and I would've remembered such a pretty face."  
I saw her become slightly flustered.

"Well," she said trying to regain her composure, "I moved here to be with family. My parents died recently."  
I saw her eyes slightly glaze. I looked at her sadly,  
"I am so sorry."  
I meant it, I really did. I continued by saying,

"I know what it feels like to lose parents."  
The silence was tense and awkward until I remembered something,

"So, why do you have a lot of guns in your apartment?"

**Lihim:  
**_This could be my chance._

_"_Well, a girl needs her protection, after all the cousins I am seeing keep being threatened…."

As predicted, he looked thoughtful,  
"Oh, I recall that case…some kids named Alexy and Armin something-or-another kept getting anonymous threats…not even we could trace it…but there is no reason to be scared, probably some punk prankster."

"Oh," I said, "I guess I am just a bit freaked out since I was there when they got one threat…"

When I returned home, I was a bit disappointed. John wasn't that helpful- he only said things I could've found out through Kyle. Though, I did find out one thing- the threats were all timed. I mean, I guess that if I looked close enough than it would be easier to tell that the threats all came up when the person _knew_ Alexy and Armin would see them…

The date was good though- I mean, John is a nice guy and all, but not exactly my type. My recipe for the perfect guy: a pinch of niceness, a cup of a tragic love past, ½ cup of sarcasm, and just a dash of _cherries. _

**_Third Person:_**

Armin slept peacefully in bliss while his twin brother was in the other bed, snoring up a storm. Unknown to the teens, a masked man made his way through the window. His training worked, as he didn't make a single sound. He looked over his targets and grinned.


	8. Help

**Chapter 7- Help:**

**Lihim:**

I cursed as I drove to my cousins' house. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was my job- sort of- to protect them. Yet, what happens? Armin gets napped- that's what. Frankly, I hope that I can catch the bastard that did it before something happens to Armin. I parked my car and practically ran into the house. I saw my aunt and cousin. No signs of Uncle, but that's okay- not like I really talked to him anyway.

My aunt was talking to a cop. Not really paying attention to that I went to Alexy. He looked…_distant._

"Alexy," I said as I got near. He looked up.

"Oh…hey, Lee…"

"How are you doin'?"

He looked away and clenched his fists,  
"Terrible! He was right there Lee! I saw that bastard! I watched as he kidnapped Armin and I didn't do a damn thing!"

My eyes widened- Alexy never cursed. He must really be taking this hard….wait, did he say that he saw the bastard? I put my hand on his shoulder,  
"Alexy, what did he look like?"  
"What?"  
"The kidnapper," the cop said as he came over, damn he must've heard us, "you saw him. What did he look like? With a description, we can find him a lot easier. Just tell me right from the beginning exactly what happened."

Alexy bit his lip,

"I was sleeping and I heard a loud thud. I woke up to see this guy- but it was too dark to make out anything- and he was in the window. He was carrying Armin, but he looked knocked out. I tried to run over- but the second I got to the window, the guy was gone."

"Gone?"  
"Yeah, like a ninja."

I resisted the urge to face palm- since this was a serious situation, but leave it to Alexy to make the connection of a kidnapper and a ninja. The cop nodded. I looked over and saw that my aunt was talking to a different cop while this one was talking to Alexy. Alexy sighed and he put his head in his hands. I bit my lip and headed outside for some air. I leaned against the rail of the front porch- cops wondering all around me. I sighed. Then, I felt someone rub my back and I tensed.  
"It will be okay," the cop said. I turned and narrowed my eyes at him- it was only then that I realized who he was. My eyes widened.

"John?"

He smiled,  
"Yeah."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Called out for the case- I didn't expect it to be your cousin. I'm sorry."  
"It's not your fault," I said with a sigh.

This just got a lot more awkward- especially since I had called him early to tell him I wasn't that interested, but from the way he's acting and the look in his eyes- he was. He sighed,  
"Look, I know the date didn't go to good, but I was hoping for another date."

"Now's not the best time," I said narrowing my eyes slightly. John winced,  
"I know, but later, okay….I…we will find your cousin."

_We? Yeah, we as in my agency and my mission._ I looked at him sadly, _I have to play the part…_

"I …I know…Sorry…I'm just worried…"  
"I understand," he rubbed my shoulder gently, and to continue acting, I didn't tense- that much anyway.

I looked at my phone and sighed. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to do this- because I knew that if I did do this then Kyle would never let me hear the end of it. I pressed the button.

"_Hello?"  
"_Kyle?"  
"_Lihim! What's up? Last I heard- didn't you have a date with a cop?"_

I heard him laughing and felt my eye twitch,

"The case isn't going good."  
"_What happened? I didn't expect anything bad to happen if you were on the case."  
_"Yeah well….Armin's been nabbed."

"_I'll be there."_

I hung up. I knew that Kyle would be over soon- especially since his new ride is fast. Until he got here, I was going to look through the threats and my notes again. Better yet….why didn't I go to the crime scene? _Nah, the cops are still there, better wait till nightfall._

I sighed and picked my phone up again.  
"Auntie?"  
"_Lee, darling," _my aunt's voice said a bit distantly.

"Auntie, are you okay?"  
"_I…I'm fine, honey, nothing for you to worry about…."  
"_Are you staying the house?"  
"_Pardon?"  
"_I..I just thought that since…I didn't think you'd feel safe at the house yet…"  
I heard her sigh,  
"_I understand…we'll be staying at a hotel- close to your apartment actually. And there's a cop stationed to stay with us to protect us."  
"_A cop?"  
"_Ah, yes, a John fellow."_

I froze, of course it was him. I sighed,

"As long as you, Uncle, and Alexy are okay…and Auntie…Armin will be okay too…"  
"_I…I know…."_

_"_Love you."  
"_Love you too."_

I hung up just as there was a knock at my door. _That was quick…even for him…_ I went to open the door. Kyle walked through without saying a word. He always went into a serious mode when something serious as a life being in danger happened. I looked at him,

"Did you dye your hair again?"

He ignored me.

"What do you have so far?"

I sighed,  
"Actually…How do you feel to a night investigation at the crime scene?"  
***

Kyle stuck his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes. We were ready for a night search at the house- but I needed to check up on Auntie and Alexy first.

"Suck it up, Kyle. Be a man."

"Hey," he protested, "I'm a manly man!"

He puffed out his chest and I chuckled,

"_Sure you are…"_

**Alexy:**

I clenched my fists again. I felt so stupid. I felt so helpless…._what type of twin am I to not even save their other half…._I heard a knock at the front door and I watched as Mom went to go open it.

"Lee? Come in and oh, who is this?"

Lee walked through the door with this guy. I stared at him. He was tall, handsome, pink eyes and blonde hair. He looked at me and we stared at each other. Lee was talking with mom. The guy came over and smiled,  
"I'm Kyle."  
I saw Lee give him a look, but he ignored her. I smiled slightly,

"Alexy."

**Lihim:**

As Kyle took his seat next to me in the car, I punched his arm.

"You idiot."  
"What did I do?"  
"Give your real name. Hit on my cousin."  
"Touché. Now let's go to the scene of the crime."  
***

I knelt down at the window frame to get a closer look. Kyle was looking over the electronics to find a trace of who hacked it while I was looking for the physical evidence.  
"Kyle," I said, "come look at this."

He came closer and narrowed his eyes,  
"Is that…hair?"  
"I think it is."  
I smiled and picked the strand up with the tweezers.

"We may have just found our bad guy."


	9. Battle Of The Bands

**Author note: Poll winner! Ta-Da!**

**~CWA**

**Title:** Psychic

**Summary: **Danny starts new life somewhere else, and finds out that Amity Park was kept a secret. Everyone outside is still trying to find proof of ghosts. Danny joins a Ghost Hunting team, as the physic who talks to ghosts, but what happens when the team investigates Amity Park?**  
Genre: **Adventure/Family**  
Rating: **T**  
Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom._

**Notes: **Slight AU. All the experiences (later) from ghosts are things that have 1. Happened to me 2. Stories from my friends/family that have happened to them 3. Things from Ghost Hunters/Ghost Adventures. Also, the people in the ghost hunting team are OCs, sort of. I mean, I didn't feel like making it an _official _crossover and use the actual people from Ghost Adventures or Ghost Hunters.

**Prologue:**

**Danny:**

I looked around in horror.

"NO," I screamed.

I tried to go ghost, but my powers still weren't looked down at me, his face torn in anger. Flames were everywhere. I couldn't save them. I couldn't save anyone….Dan had gotten loose….and it was all my fault….I know it was my fault….It was always my fault…

Dan laughed in my face and shot another blast at me. I dodged but my hurt side and bloodied vision caught up to me quickly. I fell down. Dan towered over me.

"You're so pathetic…You can't do anything! You know, this is your fault. They're all dead! Everyone! And it's your fault," he laughed, "I think I'll spare you…let you suffer. You can't do anything with your powers gone!"

Suddenly, I felt myself be filled with rage at him.

"YOU DID THIS!"

My side didn't hurt anymore and the pain didn't bother me- neither did all the smoke and flames. I stood up and felt two rings travel up and down me. Dan narrowed his eyes,

"You shouldn't be able to do that!"

I growled and I powered a large ice blast to shoot at him. I hit him dead on. Dan was encased in ice, but he got out quickly with a large roar. I shot him again,

"I DID NOTHING! YOU KILLED THEM ALL!"

I shot a blast at him,  
"MOM," I shot another blast with each name I called, "DAD! JAZZ! TUCKER! LANCER! EVERYONE! YOU KILLED SAM!"

Her name was a ghostly wail aiming at Dan at the same time I shot an ice blast that was huge. The two combined and Dan's eyes widened.  
"How," he started but he couldn't finish. The ice blast had spread over the waves of the ghostly wail that I was still screaming. The wail hit him and he screamed. His body was frozen and then torn apart. He was _ended._

I collapsed and coughed. I turned back into my human half. I coughed and tried to get some air. I got knocked out just as I spotted a helicopter.

"In later news, we have a tragedy that took place in a small town, Amity Park, Illinois. The town was mysteriously set to flames. By the time the national guard got there, everyone was dead. However, there was one survivor. The last sole living person from Amity Park, Daniel Jack Fenton, age fourteen. President has stated that they will look into the tragedy to reveal if it was indeed a terrorist attack."

I blinked. I looked and saw that the news was spoken from the television…_where am I? _Looking around I realized a few things: I was wearing a gown, there was an IV in my arm, and the place- wherever it was- was most defiantly a hospital. A head poked in from the door and she smiled.  
"Hello, I'm Nurse Joy."

She walked in. She had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled at me,

"I'm sorry about your loss."

We both looked at the television, where the newswoman was still speaking about Amity Park and the people in it. The nurse reached for the remote and turned it off. She looked at me,  
"Don't think you need to hear any of that right now, dearie. You just rest up. The doctor said you have several broken bones and severe burns, so you need to rest, okay?"

I tried to nod and she smiled. Then, she left me to my thoughts. _Dan is gone and done…for good….does that make me a murderer? _I felt tears swell up in my eyes and eventually I fell asleep to only one thought, _I need to leave….Vlad can't find me…_


	10. Confessions

**Chapter 9- Confessions:**

**Castiel:**

I yawned when I woke up. I put a hand to my hand realizing that it hurt like hell. _What happened last night? _Luckily, I didn't have to worry about school- _who am I kidding? Even if there was school there's no way I would go when I totally hung over like this…_ I decided that maybe it was best if I just went back to sleep. I vaguely realized that my shirt was off and I was in boxers- not that I cared. I turned over to my other side.

My eyes were closed and I smelt something that smelled like some type of fruit. I reached out my hand to get comfortable, but what I touched sure as hell wasn't blankets. My eyes flew open and I nearly fell off the bed.

Lihim rubbed her eyes,  
"What the hell, Cherry Top?"

I stared at her. I blinked. She looked at me,  
"What?"  
I blinked and then I shook my head,

"Ow…Lee…do you remember what happened last night?"  
Lee raised an eyebrow and I was vaguely not-so-happy to see that she still had clothes on.

"What? Do you mean our kiss?"  
My face heat up, _we kissed…_

"I mean…did we-"  
She laughed,  
"Hell no, Cherry!"  
"Then do you mind explaining why you are in my bed."  
She laughed,  
"Soon after we kissed, you left and ended up throwing up. The party was over by then, it was like what- three in the morning? Anyway, you threw up, passed out and I took pity on you. So, I took off your shirt and pants that were disgusting and gross and put ya in bed….I must've fallen asleep…Eh."

She shrugged. I felt a bit grossed out- _great, the girl like not only saw me up chuck, but had to clean it too. _Then, I felt something else, _no…there is no way in hell I am feeling sad and disappointed that I didn't bang her…No fucking way!_

**Lihim:**

I finally was able to get back to my apartment only to find Kyle standing there like a worried mother.

"Where were you last night," he said with a hand on his non-existent hip. I rolled my eyes,

"After-party, remember?"

Kyle ran a hand through his hair,  
"Well, yeah, but I didn't expect you to be gone all night-"  
He looked at me with a sly smirk,  
"-Unless someone was busy doing something…_or rather someone…_maybe that red-headed stud, Castiel?"

I felt my face heat up. Kyle laughed,  
"Ha! I knew it! I knew you two were dating! Or friends with benefits….either way I was right!"  
I hit his arm gently,  
"I am _not_ and _am not_ doing Castiel! I am not dating him and I don't even like the guy that way!"

Kyle smirked,  
"You sure….?"

I felt my face continue to get hot.

"I- no- yes- I mean- _Don't we have a case to do!"_

Kyle looked at me oddly as I swayed.  
"You alright?"  
I shook my head,

"Sort of…"  
He raised an eyebrow concerned. He walked over and put a hand to my forhead,  
"Did you drink or eat something?"

I closed my eyes, _drink…_

"I think…I had two drinks…and both tasted kind of funny."

Kyle laughed,

"The great Lee- DRUGGED! HA!"

"I wasn't drugged!"

And ten minutes later I looked at the drug test Kyle did.  
"Okay…I was drugged….But by who?"  
"Probably the same guys that nabbed your cousin- speaking of your cousin- who is Alexy?'

I raised an eyebrow,  
"You seem to be asking a lot about Alexy lately?"

Kyle blushed and I smirked,  
"You like him don't you?"

Kyle brushed a hand through his hair,  
"And if I do-"  
I patted his shoulder,  
"Don't worry, you have a better chance than the girls at school."

I winked and he smiled.

I headed out of the apartment- Kyle ordered me to go do something while he was busy hacking, apparently I am too much of a distraction. I started to head towards the mall, walking since my car wouldn't start and frankly, I felt too jacked up to do anything about it. I heard someone honking at me and turned.  
"Castiel," I greeted.

"Hey, need a ride?"  
"Where you going?"  
"Nowhere."  
"Sounds good to me."

I got onto the back of his motorcycle and wrapped my arms around his torso. He tensed and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want to fall off, now do I? Man up."

I didn't have to see his face to know that he was scowling.

Eventually, Cherry Top parked somewhere. I looked around,

"Where are we?"  
"Nowhere."

I gave him a look and got off the ride. I looked around and squinted, _where the hell are we? Looks like the country, but there's no way we were riding that long…_ Castiel smirked as he took his helmet off,

"See, nowhere?"

I rolled my eyes. I looked at the horizon,

"Seriously, where are we? It's…it's actually beautiful."

Castiel scowled,  
"Don't make it sound so mushy. It's…I come here to think."

I sat down on the grass under a nearby tree. Castiel put his helmet up and sat beside me. I was glad that it was almost night, because frankly, the sunset was getting really pretty.

I yawned and Castiel looked at me,  
"You're tired?"

I shook my head,

"No."

I yawned again and then shivered. I regret wearing only a tank top and skirt. Castiel rolled his eyes and took off his jacket. He shoved it into my arms. I looked at him confused and he crossed his arms with a scowl.  
"You're going to catch a cold."  
"Like you aren't?"  
He shrugged,  
"Maybe, but at least I'm wearing pants."

I blushed slightly and wrapped the jacket around my body, but not slipping my arms through. I yawned again and rested my head on Castiel. He gave me a sideways glance but frankly, I couldn't care less. I was tired and still getting over the drugs someone had slipped me.

I looked up at Castiel. I think the drugs were making me feel even weirder, but there's no way I am actually thinking about- _no. No way. _ I looked back at the sunset,

"This is really beautiful," I said. Castiel looked at me with a smile and I blushed.

**Castiel:**

_Not as beautiful as you…_I wanted to say that….but I couldn't. I couldn't say that because….she might not like me anymore. I mean, apparently we did kiss- but that meant nothing to me since I couldn't remember it and I guess it meant nothing to her either since she blew it off so casually.

I looked at her again through a sideways glance and saw her smile. I couldn't help but smile too. She rested her head on my shoulder even more and out of instinct, I put my arm around her. She looked up at me and I looked her.

I couldn't help it, and apparently neither could she. Her face moved closer to mine. She looked at my lips and closed her eyes. I felt her soft lips against my own and I closed my eyes and kissed her back. I put my hand on the curve of her back and she pressed closer to me, never breaking the kiss. _God, this feels amazing…_

I felt one of her arms wrap around my neck and the other at the curve of my back. We pressed closer together as we kissed. I opened my mouth slightly and she took the hint. Soon, our tongues were wrapped around each other as we kissed.

Then…then she pulled away…I looked at her confused. She looked away,

"I'm sorry…"

I raised an eyebrow,  
"Why are you sorry?"  
"I….I kissed you…"

I moved closer to her again and whispered into her ear,  
"Well, I wasn't saying no, now was I?"

She blushed and I moved back slightly with a smirk.

"I do like you, you know," I said casually.  
"I know."

"Then don't feel sorry about kissing me unless you don't like me back…to hell with that, kiss me anyway."  
I grabbed her slightly roughly and put my lips onto hers. I felt her melt in my grasp.

**Alexy:**

I sighed once again as I put my head into my hands. I hated this. It was all my fault. It was my entire fault. I was there and I saw him but I couldn't even do anything! I am such a failure! I let my own twin down and now…now who knows he might be dead. If Armin dies it would be my fault entirely. I would be held responsible and it would be my fault and I would die…I would hate myself.

I closed my eyes- why does all the bad things happen to me? I heard someone walk from behind me and they sat beside me. I looked up and saw…_Kyle? _He looked at me and sighed,  
"I am sorry about your cousin…"

I felt myself blush. I couldn't help it. Kyle was pretty handsome, cool, and _epic._ I mean, come on! He had PINK EYES!

"Why are you here," I asked curiously. The bridge I was sitting on, to look at the water below, was a bit away from town. I didn't mind- _Armin _and I used to come here all the time. Kyle shrugged,

"I was doing some work, but it was taking a long time to load and my system crashed."

**Kyle: **

It wasn't a lie. I just had found a track I could follow and my system crashed. I hated it, but it did give me a chance that I could check on Alexy. Yeah, I liked the guy. He was cute, funny…and _I can't think like that. _There was a bad guy after him, which is why I had put a tracker on him and how I was able to figure out where he was.

"So," I said casually, "why are you here?"  
"Thinking."  
He put his head in his hands and I sighed. I looked over at the water and at the sunset.

"This is pretty beautiful."  
Alexy nodded and was blushing slightly. I smirked at seeing him blush. I continued to look at the sunset as I casually moved a bit closer. He sighed and yawned. Then, he shivered. I raised an eyebrow.  
"You tired and cold?"  
He blushed and I smirked. He nodded and I shrugged.  
"I don't have my jacket on, but you're welcome to snuggle for warmth."  
I laughed and his face heated up. I smiled,  
"Sorry, I was kidding."  
"Of course you were," he muttered.

I moved closer and we sat in silence as we both watched the sunset. I looked over at Alexy and he looked _gorgeous_in the lighting. Alexy turned to look at me and only then did I realize I had been staring. I blushed and continued looking at him. I moved my face closer and I made my move…I kissed him.


	11. Predator

**Chapter 10- Predator:**

**Alexy:**

I sat down with my head in my hands. I really liked that kiss, but…I shouldn't be getting a crush when I barely know the guy, right? I sighed again, _nope…never too early to have a crush…_

**Lihim:  
**"You kissed my cousin," I said slowly. Kyle threw up his hands,  
"You've been saying that for the past five minutes!"  
"You kissed my poor, desperate cousin."  
"You kissed Castiel," he protested.  
"Castiel isn't your cousin. You kissed Alexy- who is my cousin," I snapped back.

I ran a hand through my hair and then blushed at the memory of Castiel. Kyle looked at me suspicious.  
"Why are you blushing?"  
"…Nothing."  
Kyle grinned slyly,  
"Oh! You're blushing because I mentioned your kiss with Casitel, aren't you!"

I blushed more. Kyle laughed,  
"Wait," he stopped and then looked at me, "Or are you blushing because you did more than kiss…."  
"KYLE!"

I hit him on the arm and he put his hands up in defense.

"Hey! I'm just saying, there's nothing wrong with it as long as I ain't becoming a Godfather."

"We didn't do anything like that!"

I stopped yelling when I realized what the other half of his sentence implied. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.  
"What makes you think you'd be the Godfather of my kid anyway?"

He gave me a look that made me fidget under the gaze.  
"Okay," I admitted and then shook my head, "What did you find?"

"Well I-"

He was interrupted by the sound of the computer fizzing. We both ran over. The screen went black and then white words slowly came up,

"_So close yet so far. One more clue to go, though I'm not sure you can think straight after two doses of that drug…."_

The familiar logo came and went across the screen. Kyle gave me a look. I sighed,  
"Look, apparently I was drugged twice…but the only drinks I can remember…THE SHOP!"  
"What?"  
"I'll check the shop again. You go on a search and we meet back up later, or call, okay?"

I needed to quickly head down to the shop. Kyle took my ride so I was stuck walking.

"Hey!"  
I turned. What were the odds that I saw Castiel? He smirked under his flame helmet and I smiled.  
"What's up, Cherry?"

He ignored it,  
"Why are you walking?"

"Feel like it."

I shrugged,  
"But I gotta go."

I saw Castiel raise an eyebrow. I kept walking, but he followed.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride."

I shook my head.

"Come on," he protested a bit angrily, "you're my girlfriend, so please let me give you a ride."

I stopped. I turned with a raised eyebrow and he froze realizing what he said. He reddened and I chuckled,  
"So, I'm your girlfriend, huh?"

He sputtered and I waved my hand,

"Look, as flattering as that is, Castiel, and I do like you, I can't. Not right now. Maybe in a day or two, but at this exact second, I am a bit caught up in something."

He narrowed his eyes but nodded,

"Sure."

**Castiel:**

I don't know what she was talking about, but I sure as hell as worried. I mean, if something was going on- my first thought: sex, drugs, violence. Was she on drugs? Was she in a gang? Was she being threatened? I had to follow her- secretly.

**Lihim:**

Castiel eventually left and I continued walking. I continued walking and I swore I was being followed. Considering the circumstances, I knew the best thing was to wait. I continued to the shop. I walked through to find the familiar old guy. I sighed and put on a fake smile.

"Good evening," I said.

He smiled back,  
"How may I help you?"  
"I was here the other day and the man at the counter said-"  
"There is no other man."

I paused,  
"The other day, yesterday, the day before yesterday?"  
The guy raised an eyebrow,

"I am the owner, and I was gone those days for a vacation. Just got back."

I nodded, in thought, and then I smiled,

"Sorry, must be the wrong store then."  
"Perfectly fine, you have a nice night."  
"You too."  
I left quickly. The shop- _no guy, he must've drugged the drink, probably the same guy who drugged me at the party and is after me, though it getting to me through my cousins. Clever. A bad bastardly thing to do- but clever._

I left in thought- just who was the guy who had made me that drink? I mean, was he the bad guy? I shook my head, the bad guy never showed themselves, _that's silly they always get the henchmen to do it. _I felt my cellphone vibrate. I flipped it open, _I always forget I have a cell._

"What's up?"  
"_Okay, I got nothing. You?"  
"_Well, the guy who drugged me at the shop doesn't work there."  
"_Oh, shocker."_

"Just shut it, Kyle. I-"

My phone made a noise, signaling that I got a text.

"Hold on Kyle, got a text."

I turned him onto speaker so I could still hear him as I looked through my messages.

_'This is your last warning, Agent. Save your cousin, but sacrifice yourself, sound fair? Warehouse, near the bridge in the woods by nightfall. Be there and be ready to die. But in dying, your cousin will live.'_

"Kyle?"  
"_Yeah?"  
"_We have a problem."_  
_**Castiel:**

I wondered what she was talking about and what was wrong. I mean, it couldn't have been too bad, could it? I watched her from my hiding place. I wondered where she was headed. She started to go towards the forest.

**Lihim:**

I cocked my gun and then put it back into the holster. I did a good job of hiding every weapon on me. I walked through the forest and got another call.  
"_Lee, I hacked your phone, saw the message and you can't do this!"_

"I can and will, Kyle."  
_"No! You don't know what you are walking into."  
"_Neither do you," I scoffed, "But if you go then they'll see you and bail out. I've been in these situations before, Kyle. Don't be such a _mother hen."  
_ I heard him huff,  
"_I am not a mother hen….but fine."_

He hung up and I winced. I guess he wasn't that happy about me going in myself. It didn't really matter because I would be going in, no matter what he said. I continued walking and then thought for a moment. _A skirt isn't really appropriate to fight in…_

I headed back to the apartment really quick. I changed into my typical fighting gear- black skinny jeans, black long sleeved shirt, black belt that held many gadgets, and black combat boots. Of course, I had many weapons hidden on me. I changed in the restroom because I felt like I was being watched.

I didn't see Kyle at the apartment, _where did he go?_ I shook my head and continued to the forest. It was near nightfall, so I was on time. I walked slowly.

**Castiel:**

I couldn't figure out what the hell this woman was doing or thinking. I mean, it was night for pete's sake! Why do to a forest…_I guess it's just part of the mystery that is Lee….which is why I am following her in the first place. Damn, I feel like a stalker._

Suddenly, I felt something hit the back of my head and I was out.

**Kyle:**

_Like hell I will let her go alone._ I followed Lihim secretly. I spotted Castiel following her and crinkled my nose- _some boyfriend he is._ I held my gun up when I spotted someone knock him out. Before I could shot, someone hit me in the back of my head. I was out.

**Lihim:**

I heard noises from behind me. I turned around with a gun in my hand and my eyes widened to see a gun at me, pointed by a familiar face.

"John!"  
"Lihim!"  
I put my gun down and he did too.

"What are you doing here," we both asked.

"Well," John said slowly, "The department got a call that the kidnapper will strike again here. I was put on the case. Now, why are you here? It's not safe."  
I saw worry in his eyes and I crossed my arms.  
"I can take care of myself."

He chuckled,  
"Yeah, I don't doubt that, but why are you here, seriously?"

I shifted my feet, _to lie or not to lie. Oh what the hell. I'll be leaving after the mission anyway- unluckily…..maybe Castiel could come with me…_I shook my head, _focus._

"I'm here to save my cousin," I said firmly, _not a lie, not the total truth, but not a lie._

John sighed.

"You can't be here, it's dangerous- I know you can handle yourself if that gun collection I saw was anything to go by, but this is a kidnapper and who knows what else? You need to be safe."  
He looked at me with worry and I fidgeted. I sighed, but before I could do anything someone was walking towards us.

"John! Look out!"  
We weren't fast enough and John was hit upside the head and knocked out. I got into a fighting position. The guy was big and buff. He charged at me. I dodged and turned to kick him in the back. It didn't faze him as he quickly turned and caught my leg to try and knock me down. He pulled my leg upwards to flip me back, but I caught myself in a backwards flip. I landed solidly and went to punch his face. He caught my fist and twisted my wrist. I winced and he grabbed my other hand.

Before I knew it, someone was behind me and hit me upside the head. I was out.

When I came to my senses, I screamed. I couldn't even open my eyes, but I felt the searing pain in my stomach. I finally was able to open my eyes. I was in shock. I was chained to a wall, my belt, boots, and everything I could have used to escape was off. I looked around and noticed a few other things. One, I was covered in blood and the pain was from a wound that someone gave me while I was out on my stomach. Two, I wasn't the only one there. I saw Kyle on the opposite wall, along with Alexy. Beside me I saw Castiel and John. Then, beside Alexy was Armin. All of us had no shoes, weapons, anything that we could have used. I also noticed that my wounds were pretty bad, but Armin looked beaten up too.

Yet, I was in worse condition- _interesting. Let's put those __Sherlock__ books to use. The bad guy obviously has a beef against me- especially if he beats me up the second he gets. He didn't want to hurt my cousin- or maybe he didn't want to hurt them unless I was there to see it. We're in a warehouse of sorts- the one they wanted me to meet them at most likely. Let's see…big buff guys…one looked like the guy from the shop…minion or the big bad…_

I heard someone moaning and one by one- everyone else woke up. John looked at me,  
"Lihim," he said, "are you okay?"

Castiel scowled,  
"Lee, you're hurt."  
I scoffed,  
"Oh please, I've had worse."

Kyle chuckled,  
"Ain't that the truth."  
"Who are you," John asked, "and where are we?"  
"Well," I said, "John, the blue haired is Alexy- my cousin, Armin the black hair over there- Is the kid that was kidnapped, also my cousin. The idiot right there is Kyle and Cherry Top is Castiel."

John nodded. He then pulled against the chains.  
"No use," Kyle said, "Pure steel, hard to break with your pure strength. You need something pretty strong, also of steel, to break them…or someone to pick the lock of the cuffs on our wrists."  
"No one will be escaping."

We all looked towards the door to see two guys. They were both tall. One was skinny and the other was buff. The tall one had brown hair and green eyes. The buff one had blonde hair and blue eyes. They looked familiar. My eyes widened.  
_"Charlie…_and…_Greg."_

My ex (the tall one, Greg), and the other one from an old mission- Charlie. Kyle shook the chains.  
"Greg! If that really is you, you're a dead man for what you did to Lee!"

Greg scowled,  
"As if sending me to Siberia wasn't punishment enough," he smirked, "though it was there that I met this fabulous man, Charlie, who- surprise, surprise- had a beef against you too."

He walked over to me with an evil look in his eye. I winced when I felt his hand on my side. I then scowled and tried to fight back. I saw that the others were looking at him in disgust and hate too. Castiel looked like he wanted to kill Greg- which I wanted to do.

"Greg," Charlie said, "you can have fun with her later," he gave us all a look, "besides, it looks like she has some explaining to do, but to hold us off until later…"

Charlie and Greg were standing in front me. Charlie smiled evilly as he pressed a button in on a remote in his hand. I screamed as I was shocked with electricity.

"LEE," Castiel screamed as he strained against the chains. I saw that Kyle and John were trying to move too.

Then, the shock stopped. I panted for breath. Greg and Charlie left, but before Greg did he came back over to me. He kissed me roughly and then blew an air kiss as he left. The door shut.  
"Ew," I scowled as I spit.

"What's going on," John said.

I sighed and hung my head,  
"I'm not you who you think I am."

"Way to sound so mysterious," Kyle said as he rolled his eyes. I glared,  
"I mean, I am Lihim, that is my name. I really am your cousins," I said looking at Armin and Alexy, "But…I am not just Lihim, a high school student. My code name is _Agent _

_Masque, _a French word for disguise for I am a master of disguise, along with many other things- shooting, archery, any weapons. Kyle's _Agent Façon, _a French word fashion and don't look at me- he choose that code name."

"Wait," Armin said with a cough, "agent?"

I winced,  
"I am a spy. An agent of _CTC- Counterterrorist Center,_ also known as the agency and yes, it's an American government branch."  
"Never heard of it," John said with narrowed eyes.

"Of course not. To anyone outside the president, we don't exist. Anyway, I am an agent of the agency, trained to be a killer, for the side of good, of course."

"Killer," Kyle said, "is a poor choice of words. We are trained to make the harder decisions. Not to have feelings towards anyone. Not to get close to anyone in the agency. And the number one rule- don't trust anyone."  
"Right," I said, "So, we are agents, have been since we were like, five, and I am not kidding. Anyway, Kyle is my tech partner while I do most of the action. Despite the rules, we are close. I mean, he's like a brother to me."  
"So," Castiel said slowly, "You are a spy…a cop?"  
"Not cop. Spy. Trained, government funded assassin at times too. Yes," I said rolling my eyes, "that means I have killed people before, but only because the job required it."

I saw Alexy look at Kyle nervously. Armin looked confused. Castiel looked like he was a mix between anger and worry. John looked sad.

"So," John said, "who were those guys?"  
"Well," I said blushing, "one is my ex who hurt me, and as a result, Kyle hacked the agency and sent him to Siberia. Charlie is someone who wants revenge on me because a long time ago- I was about fifteen or something, I can't really remember that, and there was a choice…"  
"What choice," John asked firmly.

I looked away. Kyle finished for me,  
"A choice….save millions…or the little girl…we are spies and we had to make a tough decision, but…that's what happened….the little girl then turned out to be Charlie's sister."  
I winced,  
"Look, that's enough sentimental, we need to get out of here."  
"How," Armin coughed out.

I bit my lip and wiggled my wrist,  
"This is gonna hurt."  
Kyle looked at me shocked,  
"You honestly aren't going to-"  
"I have to."

Kyle winced. I rubbed my forearm against the chains, and I winced as it drew blood. But sure enough, a small piece of metal was sticking out of my arm. I wiggled and was able to bring the small piece of metal up into my hand. Armin and Alexy looked grossed out. Kyle looked concerned. Castiel looked confused, and so did John.

"What was that," Castiel asked.  
I winced and Kyle explained as I started to pick the lock.  
"When we were kids, still training, Lee broke her arm. Now, it wasn't a normal break. Her whole forearm was nearly torn off."  
"Yeah," I butted it, "That hurt like a bitch."  
Kyle glared,  
"I was explained."

I rolled my eyes,  
"Continue."  
"Anyway, as a result, she had to- for lack of words- get a new arm. The agency attached a metal arm to her arm, but it looked realistic, as you know. However, they were a bit too advanced."  
"In other words, I could control it because they made wires that attached all the way to my brain. It acted, literally, as my old arm. It even grew as I did. I could feel pain from it…"

"_Excuse me,"_ Kyle said pissed, "I am telling the story! So, when they made her 'robotic' arm so to speak, they didn't do it right. So, she had loose metal in her arm. In times of emergencies she can well, literally slight her arm for pieces of metal to escape."

I ignored the gross looks and the blood on my arm. I used the piece of medal to pick the cuffs and escape. I caught myself as I hit the ground.

"Okay, let's get out of here and kick some ass."


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

**Lihim:**

The sounds of sirens were all around us as cops took Charlie and Greg away. I wasn't concerned because I knew that at least one or two cops were agents in disguise to take them away. I also wasn't worried because I know that since Greg was an ex-agent, and he betrayed the agency that both him and his partner will be given the death penalty as soon as they are transferred (officially, sort of) to the agency. John was telling the cops the story- he came to find me, Kyle, Castiel, Alexy, and Armin tied up and he saved us all. I was there on a date with Castiel and Kyle was there to be on a date with Alexy. It was believable enough.

I sat on the edge of the ambulance and the agent- disguised as a paramedic- closed the first aid kit.  
"You're all set," he said and then left.

I sat up gently, careful because of the broken rib and hurt arm. I hated doing that trick to escape, but it was worth it. Castiel came over to me and sat down. He had a bad cut on his arm and I couldn't help but stare at it. He got it when he was trying to 'save' me from Greg. It made me feel stupid since I was the agent- I was supposed to save him, not the other way around.

Castiel sighed and looked at me sadly,  
"Does…does this mean you are leaving?"

I sighed and we both just sat there, looking at each other. Finally, I couldn't take it. I kissed him, passionately, but no tongue. I parted from him.

"Cherry top, I think it's about time that I retired anyway."


End file.
